El espejismo que me salvó
by Keilaa14
Summary: Aura, Brock, Max y Ash se pierden en mitad del desierto y la castaña se separa de ellos después de una tormenta de arena. Ella pierde el conocimiento, mientras un misterioso joven la encuentra. ¿De verdad un espejismo la había salvado?


Era un día realmente caluroso, a mediados de junio y, el estar perdidos, no ayudaba mucho.

Brock se encontraba buscando la posición donde se encontraban en el mapa; Ash estaba secándose el sudor de su frente; Max intentaba hacer funcionar su Pokénav, mas este estaba bloqueado y, Aura, se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Chicos…en serio…no puedo más…

-¡Arriba! ¿Crees que nosotros nos lo estamos pasando de pipa, o qué?-respondió Max.

-¡Oye, que es en serio!-dijo, enojada-. Brock… ¿cuánto queda?

-Puees…-le cayó una gotita anime.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-exclamó Aura, en tono dramático.

-Tranquila, a lo mejor por aquí cerca hay un oasis…

-¿Un oasis? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Dónde!?-preguntó, cada vez volviéndose más loca.

-El sol te está sentando mal, ¿eh?-bromeó Ash.

-Pika.-rió Pikachu.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí!-chilló la castaña-. ¡Es un oasis!-corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aura! ¡Eso es sólo un espejismo!-comentó Max, un poco avergonzado por la actitud que tomaba su hermana mayor.

-¿Un espejismo? ¡Imposible!-dijo-. ¿Ves? Esto es agua-fue a tragar-. ¡Puaj! ¡Es arena!

A los tres jóvenes les cayó una gotita estilo anime.

Pasaron las horas, pero seguían sin dar con la escapatoria de aquel laberinto de dunas.

-¡Aura! ¡No te alejes demasiado!

-¡No te oigo, Max! ¡Estoy demasiado lejos!-exclamó, agitando los brazos para que la vieran.

-Agh…

-Oigan, chicos.-avisó Brock, con cara seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-En esta guía dice que en este desierto suele haber muchas tormentas de arena, así que creo que será mejor intentar montar una caseta estable y bastante fuerte.

-¡Aura! ¿Has oído?

-¿Qué?-dijo, a lo lejos.

-¡Suelen haber muchas tormentas de arena!-gritó, mientras Ash ayudaba a Brock con la "cabaña".

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Que puede haber muchas…!-se calló de repente, ya que vio avecinarse un increíble vendaval arenoso, rápidamente-. ¡Aura! ¡Sal de ahí!-gritó, desesperado.

-¿Qué salga de…?-se giró- ¡Madre mía!-empezó a correr de un lado a otro.

-¡Aura!

La coordinadora intentó ir en dirección a sus amigos, mas no llegaría a tiempo, ya que la tormenta pasaría mucho más rápido.

-¿Qué hagooooooooo?-preguntó, desesperada, con el vendaval justo detrás.

-¡Aura!-escuchó gritar a su hermano, para después desfallecer.

….

La joven se hallaba tumbada en el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de arena, y con un leve golpe en el tobillo.

Después de unos minutos, logró abrir los párpados, e intentó levantarse.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? –ojeó su alrededor-. ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estáis?-pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

A la castaña sólo le quedó la opción de buscarlos o encontrar la salida, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo conseguir.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, y Aura se encontraba en las últimas de sus pocas fuerzas.

-Max…Ash…Brock… ¿Dónde…?-se tumbó en la arena-. Chicos…siento no haberos hecho caso…-le cayó una lágrima.

Justo antes de quedar insconciente, distinguió una mancha negra, morada y azul, que se acercaba.

Fue entonces cuando se le nubló la vista.

-¿Dónde estoy…?-se preguntó, esforzándose para abrir los ojos.

-No te sobre esfuerces.-le contestó una voz masculina.

-Pero…tengo que encontrar a mis amigos y… ¿quién eres?

-¿Tú siempre haces tantas preguntas?

-¡Sólo quiero saber dónde estamos! ¿Tan difícil es eso?-exclamó, enojada, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Estamos en la salida del desierto, ¿ahora estás mejor?

-¡Sí!

Aura sintió cómo le colocaba un paño frío en la frente, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido.

-¡Ay! ¡Está helada!

-Si quieres recuperarte, será mejor ponértelo-suspiró-. ¿Siempre eres así de quejica?

-¡No! Solamente no quiero tener esto en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres recuperarte o no? Cuando te encontré, no estabas muy lejos de aquí y te desmayaste porque te dio una insolación. No iba a dejarte allí a tu suerte.

-Oh…-se calló.

Aura se quedó dormida, mientras el misterioso chico le tocaba la frente de vez en cuando, comprobando si aún tenía fiebre.

El tiempo pasaba, y Aura pudo reconocer las voces que la llamaban, y pegó un salto.

-¿Max? ¿Ash? ¿Brock?-los vio, corriendo hacia ella, contentos.

-¡Aura!-exclamó su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la abrazaba-. Pensé…pensé que te había pasado algo…

-Tranquilo, Max. Estoy aquí…-lo tranquilizó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo saliste del desierto?-preguntó Ash, algo confundido.

-En realidad, agradecerle a él, quien me recogió y me trajo hasta aquí. Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo no estaría aquí.-respondió, alegre.

-Aura, ¿de quién estás hablando?

-Sí, aquí no hay nadie.

-¿Qué?-se volteó y empezó a ojear todos los lados-. ¿Cómo? ¡Él…! ¡Hace poco estaba hablando con él! ¿A dónde se fue?

-Aura, respira.-le aconsejó Brock, al verla tan angustiada.

-¡Pero…!

-Brock tiene razón, debes relajarte-dijo su hermano pequeño-. Seguramente lo que viste fue un espejismo y tú te desmayaste aquí, lo que pasó fue que no reconociste el lugar ya que te desmayaste.

-¡No! ¡Imposible!-gritó-. ¡Él me salvó la vida!-se le asomaron algunas lágrimas-. Ni siquiera…Ni siquiera pude decirle…-lo vio.

-¿Qué miras Aura?

Aura no contestó. Se quedó mirando a aquel joven. El joven peli verde que la había salvado, y que ahora mismo se despedía de ella alzando la mano mientras se alejaba, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-…gracias…-susurró, con más lágrimas en los ojos que antes, pero con la diferencia que eran de felicidad.

Puede que Aura no lograra decirle "gracias" y que tampoco pudiera despedirse de él como es debido, pero sí sabía dos cosas:

Que no había sido un espejismo y…que él la había salvado.

FIN

_¿Qué les pareció? ^^ espero que les gustara :3 se me ocurrió así xD y es mi primer One-shot, así que espero que comenten ^^¡ contestaré a todos!_


End file.
